My Dad is a Supervillain!
by smartrobert00
Summary: Summary: One day I was just in my house, napping, next thing I know, I'm transported by a strange machine, and now I'm in the world of T.U.F.F Puppy! Oh, did I mention that my Dad is Snaptrap now? Cause he is... (Sorry if this story isn't the best, this is my first time writing a story set in the T.U.F.F Puppy universe, so cut me some slack please.)
1. Chapter 1

**AAAAAAAAAAND, HERE'S A NEW STORYYYYY!**

 **Didn't expect this did ya?**

 **Anyways, I needed a break from writing Bonds We Forge, So I decided to write a completely new story. Set in the TUFF Puppy universe!**

 **Don't judge it to harshly please, as this is my first time making a story in the TUFF puppy universe**

 **Now, Without further ado.**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Transported

I woke up in bed, my eyes barely open, sitting up, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and let out a yawn as I briefly looked around.

My room was simple, it had a teal carpet with white walls, a black dresser was in the corner, and in front of my bed, was a little TV that I used. My bed was also pretty simple, sporting a beige sheet with a purple blanket, and few pillows.

I groggily got out of bed and slowly made my way downstairs, yawning ever so slightly. Before I knew it, I was in my bathroom.

I looked in the mirror and it reflected my 18 year old face, I was in awful shape, my hair was a mess, my eyes were tired looking, this was how I looked everyday, my life was pretty miserable.

My parents died, my siblings went on with their lives... and then there was me... Living in my family's old house.

Sighing, I splashed my face with water and walked out, giving one final stretch before getting ready to start the day.

After heading to the kitchen. I toasted some bread and scrambled some eggs. Once that was done, I went back to my room with my breakfast, maybe some TV could help me get in a better mood.

I sat down on my bed and turned my TV on, then I began to channel surf.

I eventually stopped on Nick, they were showing episodes of T.U.F.F Puppy, which made me smile a little, seeing as I really liked they show.

And when I saw that Snaptrap was going to be the villain in the episode, my smile widened. I really loved Snaptrap as a character, he always managed to put a smile on my face, this episode was no different.

"What I'd give to meet him, he just seems like such a fun guy to be around... Despite the fact that he's a villain." I said to myself, chuckling a small bit.

I sighed a little though, seeing as that'd only happen in my dreams.

I decided it'd be best if I just took a nap, seeing as I'm still very tired. After finishing my breakfast, I turned the TV off and went back to sleep.

* * *

"I-I-I've done it; I've made a duh-duh-device that'll bring someone from another world, to here!" Keswick exclaimed, standing in front of a strange portal like machine.

"Isn't that dangerous Keswick?" Kitty asked, seemingly concerned as to what may happen.

"No Kitty, that's Alternate dimension, this is a completely new world! Think of the new suh-suh-scientific possibilities that we could learn from people in other worlds!" He exclaimed again "But it isn't gonna just steal someone from the world, they have to be willing, and this machine will fuh-fuh-find that person, however, I haven't set any coordinates yet, so if I were to press the button now, it would just puh-pick a random world." He briefly put the remote on a table, and went to find a world to pick.

Dudley suddenly walked in, he waved and was about to greet everybody, but his eyes stopped on Keswicks remote, he let out a huge gasp, the button was so big and shiny! He just HAD to press it! Without thinking he yelled "BIG RED BUTTON!" and began dashing towards the remote, laughing like a kid, before anyone could react, he pressed it, causing the machine to start up.

"DUDLEY!" Kitty yelled.

"What?! It was a big red button! I just had to press it!" He replied.

It didn't take long for the machine to find the person it would choose to bring, the portal opened up and practically spat something out, whatever is spat out had crashed through the wall and into another room, causing everyone to run to that room and see what came out of the portal.

* * *

 _Nghh... W...What happened...? And why do I feel like I suddenly crashed through a wall...?_ I thought to myself.

I also felt... Smaller for some reason.

My vision eventually corrected itself, Then I realized that I was being held by a cartoon bipedal cat!

But not just any bipedal cat, It was Kitty Katswell from T.U.F.F Puppy!

I also saw a white bipedal dog wearing a black t-shirt and no pants. And I knew that was Dudley Puppy.

Dudley looked kind of shocked, but also interested. He slowly walked up and began yelling in my face "HELLO! WHAT PLANET ARE YOU FROM?! STRANGE CREATURE?!" And now my ears are hurting.

I tried to say something, but I couldn't find my voice, however, the pain of the impact from the wall had fully kicked in, and with Dudley yelling as well, was just adding to the already huge amount of pain. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

 _W-Why do I feel like crying?! T-That's crazy! I'm not a toddler! I'm an 18 year old teenager!_ I thought to myself.

I kept trying not to cry, but I eventually gave in and burst into tears, causing all the agents to jump in surprise. Except Kitty, she only flinched.

"Gah! It's crying!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Of course he's crying! He's a toddler who got shot into a wall! And you yelling in his face isn't helping!" Kitty said to Dudley, rolling her eyes as she tried her best to calm me down.

"Someone get him to the infirmary! Make sure he isn't badly injured!" Someone yelled, I felt myself being taken from Kitty and run off to somewhere else.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling confused as my vision readjusted. _Did I pass out...?_ I thought to myself.

I looked around my surroundings and realized I was somewhere different. _Is this a hospital?_ I also realized that I wasn't alone, and it was a face I never expected to see.

There was a small flea standing on my chest, I knew that face all too well, It was The Chief!

The Chief sighed a little "Good, you're awake." He said in relief. "The impact from when you crashed through that wall must've been really painful." He added.

"Y-Yeah..." I said. It was then that I realized that my voice was higher pitched! _W-What's going on?! Why do I sound like a little kid!?_

"So, what's your name?" He asked. _Alright... Cutting to the chase I see..._

"I-I'm... Robert..." I introduced myself nervously. I have to admit that I was still in shock by this, I'm talking to a FICTIONAL CHARACTER from a TV show! How is this even possible?! "U-Uhh... W-Where am I...?"

"You're in the T.U.F.F infirmary, surprisingly, you didn't have too many injuries, just some cuts, bruises and a sprained ankle, but no broken bones." The Chief explained. Sounding a little shocked.

I just nodded a little.

"Keswicks machine brought you here, but it was by complete accident, so why don't you tell me where your mommy and daddy live so we can take you back home, they must be worried sick about you." The Chief said.

 _Why is he talking to me like I'm a toddler?!_ I thought to myself. Without thinking, I grabbed a spoon that was on the table by me and looked at my reflection, I gasped at what I saw.

Instead of my normal 18 year old face, it was now the face of a cartoon fox, roughly around the age of 3.

 _W-WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!_ I thought to myself. My expression becoming slightly panicked, The Chief didn't notice.

 _How did this happen!? Why did this happen?! WHY AM I A TODDLER?!_ All these questions were going through my mind. But I was snapped out of my thoughts by The Chief

"Robert? Are you gonna answer me?" He asked, growing a tad impatient.

 _Crud, what did he ask...? Something about my parents? Ugh, might as well take a stab in the dark_ I thought to myself

"Um... My parents... aren't around anymore..." I said, frowning a little. I actually started to tear up when I talked about my parents.

The Chief gasped a tiny bit, before looking down in guilt "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know..." He apologized.

"I-It's okay... You couldn't have known." I said.

"Guess that means we should take you to the orphanage." He said.

I nodded in response "Okay..."

* * *

After I was given the okay to leave the infirmary, The Chief led me to the break room. I saw Dudley and Kitty sitting at a table, Dudley was stuffing his face with donuts and Kitty was trying to save them from Dudley's mouth.

"Ooo! I want a donut!" I exclaimed, my toddler mind immediately taking over. I ran up to them, smiling brightly "Can I have a donut please?"

"If Dudley doesn't eat them all!" Kitty exclaimed as she kept trying to keep Dudley from eating anymore donuts.

 _Guess it's time to put my new toddler body to good use._ I thought to myself

I walked up to Dudley and tugged on his shirt, gaining his attention, I did my best puppy dog eyes and said in the cutest voice I could "Can I please have a donut...?" I let a few tears escape my eyes in my process.

Dudley bit his lip, looking at the donuts, then at me, he reluctantly grabbed a donut and offered it to me. I smiled brightly and took it "Thank you!" I began eating the donut. It was a Jelly filled one too! Score!

When I finished I looked at them again, completely oblivious to the fact that my face was covered in jelly.

Kitty chuckled a little "You have jelly all over your face." She said.

"I'll get it!" Dudley exclaimed, he then proceeded to lick my face clean. And this caused me to giggle uncontrollably. However, my teenage mind was rebelling a little.

 _UGH! It's one thing if it's a normal dog, but this is a bipedal one! It just makes it weird!_ I thought. However I kept on giggling. Ugh, curse my ticklishness!

"Dudley! Don't use your tongue!" Kitty exclaimed, though she couldn't help but smile at the scene.

Eventually, Dudley did stop, and my face was now covered in slobber instead of jelly. I sat up and wiped my face off. _Yuck..._

The Chief busted back in, and exclaimed "Agents Puppy and Katswell! We just received intel that Snaptrap is robbing the toy store! Get over there and put a stop to him!"

I gasped intensely, my toddler side taking over again "A toy store?! Can I come?!"

The Chief shook his head "No Robert, It's too dangerous for someone your age, besides, you still need to be taken to the orphanage." He said

"But-" I was interrupted.

"The Chief is right Robert, you should stay at the HQ, alright?" Kitty added.

I slouched over and sighed "Okay..."

 _But that doesn't mean I can't sneak out._ I thought to myself, smirking just a little bit.

* * *

After _somehow_ managing to get some alone time, I managed to find my way to where they kept their T.U.F.F car, thankfully they hadn't left yet, though they looked like they were about to.

So I ran up and quickly jumped into the back, neither of them noticing that I was there, surprisingly. Guess I was more silent then I thought... Or they're just not paying attention. I could feel the car starting up and zooming off. as thrilling as this was, my mind was set on one thing... The toy store.

* * *

After several minutes, the car stopped, I looked up and saw Dudley and Kitty rush in.

"Now's my chance." I muttered to myself. Getting out of the car, I ran into the toy store. Giggling a little as I entered. I looked around and saw toys everywhere. My toddler mind was going nuts at the sight of it.

I ran in one of the aisles, not paying any mind to Dudley and Kitty fighting Snaptraps' henchmen.

My eyes stopped on a sack filled with toys, my face lit up, think of all the cool toys that could be in there! I crawled into the bag to look at the toys, however almost immediately after I crawled into the sack, it got dark and I felt myself being lifted, I heard someone yell "Let's get outta here boss!" And then I felt myself moving.

 _That's not good..._ I thought to myself.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **I honestly had trouble writing the last quarter of this chapter, but I pulled through! :D**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter! Be sure to favorite ana review! Your feedback is always appreciated!**

 **I'll see ya later!**

 **This is Robert! Signing off!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! And allow me to explain how this story works!**

 **Whenever the main character is asleep, or unconscious or not the main focus in the scene, then it'll be in the third person. I'd just thought I'd explain that.**

 **Also, I'd like to mention that I'm not sure how long this story will be, it might be 10 chapters or less. But we'll find out.**

 **Anyways, ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Snap Dad returns!

I felt scared honestly, really scared, I was in a dark sack full of toys, being carried over someones shoulder, and taken to who knows where! Along the way, I heard several familiar voices, though I couldn't really tell who they were.

Suddenly, I felt the sack being dropped with a loud thud. Then someone said "Alright! Time to open these sacks and see what we managed to get!"

A bright light blinded me, and when my vision adjusted, I saw somebody who I never thought I'd be meeting this quickly. And lemme tell ya, a part of me sort of broke inside when I saw him. Not because he was terrifying, but because that certain someone was Snaptrap himself! He was staring directly at me with a confused expression. Suddenly, he scooped me up out of the sack and said "Wow, what a strange looking toy."

One of his henchmen; Ollie, gasped a little "Boss, that isn't a toy, t-that's a child!" He exclaimed in utter shock and confusion. Snaptraps eyes went wide, he looked at me again.

"A child?!" He exclaimed, not really sure what to do in this situation. "Wait, when did we steal a child?" He asked, looking even more confused than he already was.

"Umm... Actually, I crawled into that sack because it was filled with so many colorful toys!" I replied, giggling a little.

"Really? Well I wouldn't blame you honestly. Anyways, where are your parents at?" He asked. "I'd rather not keep a kid from their own mom and dad, I may be evil, but I'm not cruel." He added.

 _There's that word again... "Parents"..._ I thought to myself.

"Um... I don't have any parents..." I said glumly. frowning a little bit. I looked back up at Snaptrap and saw an expression on his face that I didn't expect, Guilt, and concern, he looked genuinely sorry for me. Which I thought strange, I mean, wasn't he a villain?

"Well... You're welcome to stay here... Or would you rather go to the orphanage?" He offered. I was taken aback a little, so were his henchmen it seemed. Snaptrap wants me to stay here...?

I immediately nodded, smiling brightly "Thank you!" I exclaimed, hugging Snaptrap tightly.

Ollie whispered something to Snaptrap, he looked back at me "Now, why don't you go play with the toys in the sack?" He asked. I nodded as I jumped out of his arms and ran to the sack. But I could overhear them talking.

"Boss, I think we can use this child to our advantage." Ollie said in a quiet tone.

"What do you mean?" Snaptrap asked.

"T.U.F.F isn't allowed to attack when there are kids around, right?" Ollie said.

"What makes you think that could work again? We failed last time!" Snaptrap said, huffing a little at the memory of how they were thwarted.

"But what if you adopt him? I'm sure if your own son was hurt in some way due to one of the agents firing, it would hurt T.U.F.F's reputation." Ollie explained.

Snaptraps eyes lit up "Ooo! That's a great plan!" He exclaimed. "But first I have to gain the kids' trust a bit more before I can even mention adoption."

 _S-Snaptrap wants to... U-Use me?!_ I thought to myself, I was in shock. _Hmm... What should I do...?_ I thought.

I gasped a little _I know! What if, I get him to become protective over me?! That way he wouldn't ever want to risk me getting hurt! And thus, he wouldn't be able to use me for his plan! Man, It's a good thing my teenage mind stayed with me._

Snaptrap walked back over to me, smiling gently "Are you having fun?" He asked. I looked up at him and nodded, smiling brightly.

"Oh! I forgot to ask earlier, but what's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Robert! And what's your name?" I asked, pretending that I didn't know him already.

"I'm Verminious Snaptrap! Leader of D.O.O.M! And these are my henchmen! Ollie, Francisco, and Larry!" He introduced everyone. I waved excitedly.

"It's nice to meet you!" I giggled a little. "So, what's there to do around here?"

"Well, I'm not sure if there's anything that would interest someone at your age..." Francisco said.

"Yeah, It can get pretty boring here sometimes." Larry added.

"Well, there is one thing that I think is fun." Snaptrap walked over to a lever and pulled it, the floor under Larry opened and he got dropped into a shark tank, he screamed as sharks began to bite at him. Snaptrap laughed at the scene.

I giggled a little. Suddenly, I let out a small yawn and rubbed my eyes a little. _Wait, Am I seriously tired already...?_

"You look tired..." Snaptrap said, scooping me up in his arms again.

"A-A little..." I said as I yawned again.

"Well, unfortunately, I don't have a bed for you..." He said, looking a little guilty.

I shook my head, "N-No! It's okay, I'm fine sleeping anywhere." I replied, Snaptrap wagged his finger at me though as he said.

"Absolutely not! You deserve a comfortable place to sleep!" He then looked at Ollie and said "You have any ideas where to find a bed?" He asked.

"Well boss, maybe you could ask your mother...?" He suggested. "I mean, she may have something from when you were younger..."

"Ask my mom?!" He thought about it for a little bit "Hmm, well as much as my mom can annoy me, I can't think of any other choice, so I guess I have to..." He slouched a little and sighed

He abruptly handed me to Ollie "Watch him, I'll be right back." He then ran off.

* * *

Snaptrap soon came back. looking a little annoyed "Ugh, my mom was making a big deal about it! I mean, It's just a kid! It's not THAT big a deal!" He sighed "No matter, your bed is set up, it's back at my house, but I don't just wanna leave you there with my mother..." He said, rubbing his chin a little.

However, when he looked at Robert, He was already asleep in Ollie's arms, he walked over and carefully took him out of Ollie's arms, "I guess you'll just sleep in my arms." He whispered, smiling a little bit.

 _Y'know... He's kind of cute..._ Snaptrap thought to himself. He shook his head a little. _What am I saying...? I-I'm just using him for our plan... That's all..._

* * *

I began to stretch and yawn, feeling very refreshed from my nap.

 _Man, I haven't slept that well in awhile..._ I thought to myself

When I opened my eyes, I realized I wasn't in the same location, I sat up and looked around, then I realized that I was in a crib!

"W-What...?" I muttered, I looked at my surroundings and saw that I was in a basement of some sort. Ahead of me, I saw Snaptrap, sleeping on a recliner in front of a TV.

 _Well, I remember in one of the episodes, he was in a basement playing a video game... Is this his mom's basement...?_ I thought to myself, rubbing my chin in thought.

I stood up and pushed on the rim of the crib to help me get a better look around the place.

"Maybe I can climb out...? It's worth a shot I guess..." I muttered, I began to push myself up using the rim of the crib in an attempt to climb out. Thankfully, I climbed onto the top and looked down.

"I-I'm pretty high up... Aren't I...?" I asked myself. Heights were always a huge fear of mine... But, I ignored my fear and began to climb down.

However, when I looked back, I noticed that Snaptrap was beginning to wake up!

 _Crud! Bad timing! Bad timing!_ I panicked a little.

My grip slipped, causing me nearly fall, "W-Woah!" I exclaimed, unfortunately that was enough to wake Snaptrap up, his head whipped around towards my direction, fear instantly filling his face, he shot out the recliner and said.

"R-Robert! What are you doing?!" That startled me enough for me to lose my grip and fall down flat on my back, knocking the air out of me.

 _T-That hurt more than I expected..._ My toddler instincts kicked in and soon enough, I began crying.

* * *

Snaptrap rushed over and picked Robert up, though he had no idea what to do. He was still new to this sort of thing. "U-Uhh... S-Stop crying...!" He said, holding him in his arms. "Please...?" Nothing happened "STOP CRYING!" He yelled. Though that only seemed to make things worse. He smacked himself on the forehead "Stupid Snaptrap! Of course yelling wouldn't help!" He exclaimed

"U-Uhh... Umm..." Snaptrap was at a loss, _My mother DID give me advice on how to calm a kid down... Maybe I could try that...?_ He thought, though he didn't really want to listen to his mother. _W-What did she say...? Bob them up and down and hush them?_ He hesitantly began bobbing Robert up and down a little and hushing him, in hopes that it would help somehow. "Ugh, this is stupid, how could this help calm a toddler down?" He asked himself, though when he looked down at Robert again, he noticed that it DID help! Robert wasn't crying as much!

"Woah..." He muttered "T-This is like magic...!" He began bobbing Robert up and down a little more. Before he eventually ceased crying.

"Are you okay?" Snaptrap asked. Robert nodded in response and hugged Snaptrap tightly. A smile was creeping onto his face. "Um... I know this is out of nowhere... But... Do you... Want me to adopt you...?" Snaptrap asked, his smile widening a little. It seemed he had forgotten all about the plan already!

Robert gasped a little "Really?!" He asked in excitement, Snaptrap nodded in response.

"Yes, I mean it." He said. Robert cheered in response and hugged Snaptrap even tighter.

"Thank you, Daddy!" He exclaimed.

 _Daddy..._ Snaptrap thought, _I...I'm a father now...!_ He smiled widely.

"You're welcome, son." He said back.

"Um... Daddy? Why is my bed a crib?" Robert suddenly asked.

"Oh! Well, my mom had it from when I was your age apparently, so, sorry if it's a little babyish..."

Robert shook his head "No, it's fine..." He said.

"That's good..."Snaptrap suddenly set Robert down "Now... Explain to me WHY YOU WERE CLIMBING OUT OF YOUR CRIB LIKE THAT!?" He yelled again.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 2!**

 **I really am enjoying writing this story! And I hope you're enjoying it!**

 **Anywho, be sure to favorite and review! And I'll see ya in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is done! I know, the chapter name sucks. Titling is not something I'm good at.**

 **Nevertheless, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Anyways, without further ado.**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Choices

Y'know, looking past Snaptrap being a villain, he isn't that bad of a father!

However, he was also balancing villain life, which meant he almost always had to take me to the D.O.O.M lair, he didn't feel comfortable leaving me with his mother.

I was sitting in the corner playing with my toys while Snaptrap discussed their next evil plan.

"Today, we're gonna rob the thrift store!" He exclaimed. Ollie raised an eyebrow and asked.

"But, why boss?"

"Simple!" He smiled excitedly "There's this little outfit I saw there that would look so adorable on Robert!" He exclaimed.

"...And...?" Ollie asked, hoping there's more to this plan than that.

"That's it!" Snaptrap exclaimed in confidence.

Francisco scratched his head a little "Uh, boss? Don't ya think we should be getting more than just that...?" He asked him.

Snaptrap sighed a little "Fine, you can rob the registers to, I guess..." He added.

There was a moment of silence before Ollie spoke up. "Um... boss? You do realize that ever since you adopted Robert, you've been talking about him nonstop...?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's starting to get annoying." Larry added. Snaptrap glared at Larry, seemingly offended by that statement

"Annoying? Are you saying my son is annoying?!" He said as he grabbed a lever, Larry quickly shook his head.

"N-No! I didn't mean-" Hr was interrupted.

"You'll have plenty of time to think about what you said in the SHARK TANK!" He pulled the lever and Larry screamed as he was launched into the shark tank yet again.

"Anyone else...?" Snaptrap calmly asked. Ollie and Francisco shook their heads quickly. "Good."

I'll be honest, Snaptrap is legitimately scary when anything triggers his newly found fatherly side, Well, people always said that parenting can really change a person. I guess they're right.

"Now," Snaptrap went over to me and picked me up "TO THE THRIFT STORE!" He exclaimed.

* * *

Snaptrap walked into the thrift store with me, he went over to a toy section and put me down there "Now, you stay here, Daddy's got a thrift store to rob!" He said as he ran off to a different part of the store. Meanwhile, Ollie, Fransisco and Larry were robbing the cash registers.

"It's probably best if I just stay here..." I muttered. "I mean... All I gotta do is wait for him to get back..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"Have ya found Robert yet Dudley?!" Kitty asked in distress. Dudley shook his head in response and said

"No! I haven't, he isn't anywhere around T.U.F.F! And I haven't seen him wandering the city! That can only mean one thing... HE WENT BACK TO HIS HOME PLANET!" He exclaimed.

"Dudley, he isn't an alien..." Kitty replied, facepalming.

"Unfortunately, we have another puh-puh-problem." Keswick said, gaining Dudley and Kitty's attention, "We've just received Intel that Snaptrap is robbing the thrift store!" He explained.

"Agents! Get over there and put a stop to him!" The Chief yelled. Dudley and Kitty nodded and ran off.

* * *

Snaptrap ran back to me, holding a little sailor outfit on excitement, "Come on Robert! Let's see how you look in this!" He exclaimed as he showed the outfit off, he was about to put the outfit on me, but the doors suddenly busted open, Kitty and Dudley jumped in and aimed their blasters.

"Freeze Snaptrap!" Kitty exclaimed. They hadn't seen me yet, so I managed to slip away and hide.

 _I-I had forgotten about T.U.F.F...!_ I thought, panicking a little at the situation.

"Agents Puppy and Katswell!" Snaptrap exclaimed. Ollie, Fransisco, and Larry were quick to react, running over to them.

Kitty was dealing with Fransisco and Larry. Larry was shooting at her, but she dodged every shot fired. Fransisco attempted to sneak up while she was occupied. Kitty dodged one more shot and it hit Francisco, she then kicked Larry into him.

Meanwhile, Dudley was dealing with Ollie, he attempted to throw a punch, but Dudley was quick to counter it, "Kitty! Heads up!" He exclaimed as he grabbed Ollie and threw him at Kitty, she punched him, knocking him onto Francisco and Larry.

Snaptrap pulled his blaster out, but it was promptly shot out of his hand. It landed right in front of me.

"Snaptrap! You're under arrest!" Dudley yelled as he pulled out handcuffs. I gasped, I had to think quickly!

I looked towards Snaptraps blaster, I felt hesitant on hurting Dudley and Kitty, but... My dad was in trouble!

I quickly grabbed the blaster, aimed towards Dudley and Kitty, and pulled the trigger, the recoil caused me to get pushed back a tiny bit. Though I held tightly onto the blaster.

The shot from the blaster hit Dudley first, he launched into Kitty, Causing them both to be flung into a wall. Good, I bought some time.

I ran over to Snaptrap with his blaster "Come on daddy...!" I said, he was a little surprised, but nodded as he picked me up, "Come on men!" He ran off, his henchmen soon followed him after recovering, though they were covered in scrapes and bruises.

I looked at Snaptrap as he carried me, judging by his expression, he probably had a few things he'd like to say to me.

* * *

After we arrived back to the D.O.O.M lair. Snaptrap slowly put me down on the ground and took a deep breath... Then his expression changed to slight anger as he said "Why did you use my blaster?! You could've been seriously hurt young man!" He exclaimed.

"So... No thank you for saving you from being arrested?" I asked, folding my arms and pouting a little.

"That's not the point! You're way too young to use a blaster! You may have been lucky, but the recoil from the blaster could have dislocated your arms!" He exclaimed.

 _He seems genuinely worried about me... That's kind of sweet..._ I thought to myself.

I looked down a little and frowned "I'm sorry daddy... I...I just... I didn't want you to go to jail...!" I said to him, my toddler mind began to take over and next thing I knew, I started tearing up. "B-Because... If you did... You'd have to leave me... And I don't want you to leave me!" I yelled a little as I ran up and practically clung to his legs. "I-I don't wanna be alone again!" I started crying lightly.

Snaptraps anger seemed to melt away almost instantly, he frowned a little and knelt down to me "I'm sorry Robert... I just don't want you to get hurt, ever since I adopted you... I've felt... Happy... Happier than I've ever been in awhile..." He said with a kind smile.

I slowly looked up at him, tears sliding down my face, Snaptrap gently wiped them away "I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt... It scares me..." He said.

I briefly looked at Ollie, Fransisco, and Larry, their expressions were that of pure shock, I wouldn't blame em though, they've probably NEVER seen Snaptrap acting this sincere before.

Snaptrap slowly stood up and picked me up, he then held me up to his face "Promise me you'll never do something like that again... Okay?" He asked. I slowly nodded a little in response.

"Good... Now, onto more important matters!" He exclaimed as he pulled out the little sailor outfit he had stolen "Time to dress you up!" He eagerly ran off with me.

* * *

After several minutes of Snaptrap putting the outfit on me, and making WAY too many adjustments to make sure it was "perfect" he carried me to a mirror and showed me what I looked like, I started blushing at what I saw.

I only had one word to describe this... Embarrassing... I was surprised that my face hadn't turned into a tomato at this point...

"You look so adorable!" Snaptrap exclaimed, smiling brightly at me.

"Y-Yeah... 'adorable'..." I said, trying and failing to hide my blush.

"Robert? Why is your face so red?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"N-No reason...!" I said quickly. Looking down at the ground.

Snaptrap just shrugged it off. He soon carried me back to the meeting table, he sat down in his chair and placed me on his lap as he looked back up at his henchmen.

"Now, we need a new diabolical plan! Any ideas?" He asked.

Everyone looked at each other, then back at Snaptrap, Ollie soon spoke up "Um, maybe we can rob a bank, we aren't that rich... Especially since you keep buying things from that villain shopping channel..." He said.

Snaptrap scoffed a little "Because the evil products they have are SO useful!" He exclaimed. He looked down at me "What ideas do you have Robert?" He asked me.

I wanted to give this some thought, however my toddler mind was especially active today, honestly, all I could think about was ice cream.

After a moment of silence, I spoke up "I want ice cream." I said.

Snaptrap gasped "You're a genius! We'll rob the ice cream store!" He exclaimed as he ruffled my hair a little "Good idea son!"

I smiled brightly, my toddler side feeling happy about the praise, however my teen mind was freaking out.

 _R-Robbing another place?! Screw that! Can't we just do it_ _legally?!_ I thought to myself, though I quickly dismissed that thought, as this was Snaptrap, a supervillain, so of course he wouldn't do this legally...

"Daddy? Can you buy me some?!" I asked excitedly. Snaptrap smiled a little bit.

"Even better! I'll steal it for you!" He exclaimed.

"Why do you wanna steal it...?" I asked.

"Because I'm evil!" He said, "It's what villains do!"

I sighed a little "Alright..." I said him, then I let out a light yawn, Snaptrap looked at me and smiled.

"Are you tired?" He asked. I nodded a little in response. He slowly rubbed my head and said softly "I guess ice cream will have to wait then... Go ahead and go to sleep, I'll try my best not to wake you up..." I then turned face his chest, and began to use it as a pillow. I could hear his heart thumping as well. it was strangely relaxing, I let out a another light yawn and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

* * *

Snaptrap was smiling at Robert as he slept, feeling his slow, quiet, breaths on his chest.

He couldn't understand it, but something about taking care of his new son felt fulfilling to him.

"Boss?" Ollie called out, gaining Snaptraps attention. He looked up quickly.

"Huh? What is it?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Ollie asked.

"Uhh... What do I think about what?" Snaptrap scratched his head in confusion.

"The plan!" Ollie exclaimed.

"Plan? For what?" Snaptrap looked even more confused.

"We're planning on robbing the bank." Francisco briefly explained.

Snaptrap thought it over, as much as he liked robbing things, he had his son to think of in all of this. Did he really wanna take him to the bank?

 _We could rob a bank and get rich! It'll be fine!_ One side said to him

 _But Roberts only a toddler! He could get hurt!_ Another side said.

He spent a good few minutes thinking deeply.

 _But with the money, I can buy more things off the villain shopping channel!_ He smiled deviously when that thought crossed his mind.

"Alright! We'll go rob the bank!" He exclaimed, he briefly looked at Robert, then back at everyone "After my son's nap." He added.

"Y'know, recently your schedule or activities seem to always revolve around your son." Larry spoke up, folding his arms. The others slowly nodded in agreement.

Snaptrap scoffed "They do NOT!" He said in slight anger.

"Uhh, they sorta do..." Francisco said.

"Prove it!"

Ollie rolled his eyes a little "Well... The incident with the thrift store? You were too busy looking for that outfit for Robert than actually robbing the place." He explained.

Snaptrap waved his hand "Pfft, That hardly counts! I stole something from them!"

"Yeah, the outfit that you went to steal in the first place!" Larry argued.

"Shhhh!" Snaptrap shushed as he pulled a lever and launched Larry into the shark tank. "My son is asleep!" He whispered.

"Boss, I think it's time for you to spend time away from Robert." Ollie said as he got up out of his seat, walked over and reached out to me "It's messing with your line of thinking..."

Snaptrap gasped and held his son a little tighter "No! I'm not letting you take him from me!"

"We, uhh... Ain't gonna take him from you, we're... Telling you to take a vacation!" Francisco said quickly. smiling nervously.

"A... Vacation...?" Snaptrap asked in confusion.

"Y-Yes! A vacation! The stress of a father must be taking it's toll on you! Don't you think so?" Ollie asked. Snaptrap seemed hesitant about it.

"Who's gonna watch my son while I'm gone?" He asked.

Ollie smiled "You have us! Don't you?"

"Uhh... I dunno... Taking care of a toddler is no easy task... You sure you two are up for babysitting him?" Snaptrap asked, showing slight concern.

Ollie put an arm around Snaptrap "Oh absolutely!" He said.

"Don't you worry bout a thing boss! You just go and have a good time! We'll take care of him!" Francisco reassured him

"Well... I've always wanted to relax at a tropical beach!" Snaptrap smiled a little "Alright, I'll take a vacation." He said.

* * *

Ollie was holding me as Snaptrap was about to board a train, he was explaining all of my needs to Ollie, though Snaptrap was explaining it so quickly that he could barely keep up.

"You got all that?" Snaptrap asked as he finished explaining.

"Uhh... yes?" Ollie said.

"Good! Then I'll be off!" He exclaimed. He looked at me and frowned "Don't worry Robert, I'll be back on Monday, alright?" He said to me.

"Okay daddy..." I replied in a sad tone.

Snaptrap smiled and waved as he boarded the train.

Once the train left, my toddler mind immediately kicked in, next thing I knew, I was crying loudly, causing several people to look in our direction.

Ollie sighed "This is gonna be a long weekend..."

* * *

 **And THAT was chapter 3!**

 **I'll be honest, I had decided to take my time with this chapter. I'm happy with how it turned out, so I hope you guys enjoy it too!**

 **Be sure to favorite if you liked the story! And leave a review if you want!**

 **I shall see you all in the next chapter!  
**

 **This is Robert! Signing off!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is out!**

 **Very generic chapter name, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else.**

 **Anywho, hope you enjoy!**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The First Day

This was the first day Snaptrap was on vacation, and of course, it was incredibly difficult for the others, not because Snaptrap was gone, but because they all had to deal with a crying toddler.

Robert was kicking and screaming in Ollie's arms, he was really trying his hardest to calm the crying toddler down. Though he wasn't very successful.

"I-It's okay Robert!" He exclaimed, rocking Robert back and forth.

 _How on earth does Snaptrap do this?!_ He thought to himself.

"C-Come on, stop crying please...!" He said as he began bobbing Robert up and down.

"You want me to call Snaptrap?" Francisco asked, Ollie shook his head and said.

"No! He needs time away from his son!"

"Why exactly did we think this was a good idea?!" Larry asked, plugging his ears as he tried to block out the loud crying.

"Because ever since Snaptrap adopted Robert, he's been doing nothing but spending time with him instead of doing evil!" Ollie exclaimed.

"You sure? Maybe you're just jealous that Snaptrap is always keeping Robert by his side and not letting him spend time with you." Larry said jokingly

Ollies eyes widened "Me?! Jealous? Nonsense!" He exclaimed as he put Robert down on the meeting table and folded his arms. "Okay, what's the problem?!" He asked in a rather rude tone. That only seemed to make the situation worse.

"That's not how you talk to a child!" Francisco yelled a little, Ollie mentally slapped himself. Of course that isn't how you talk to a child!

Francisco walked over to Robert and picked him up, he then started rocking and hushing him. "There there, it's alright." It seemed to be working! Robert was calming down a little!

Eventually Robert had fully calmed down, he sniffled and hiccuped.

"How did you...?" Ollie asked in surprise.

"I read up on how to take care of a child, I figured it'd be useful since we now have a three year old running around the lair..." He explained. Ollie once again mentally slapped himself for not thinking of that.

"Now..." Francisco looked at Robert "Tell your Uncle Francisco what's wrong." He said.

"Uncle...? Since when are you his uncle?" Larry asked in slight bewilderment.

"Since fifteen seconds ago..." Francisco replied.

"I miss daddy..." Robert said with a frown as he wiped away his tears.

"I know you do, but he'll be back before you know it, so be a good boy until then, okay?" Francisco asked.

Robert sniffled, but nodded lightly. "Okay... I will..."

"Ugh, Thank goodness that's over..." Ollie said, sighing in relief.

Francisco smiled just a little "Now, is there anything you wanna do?" He asked Robert.

Robert thought for a little bit, then he gasped "Hide n seek!" He exclaimed. Francisco put Robert down, "I'm gonna hide! And you all have to find me! Now, close your eyes and count to a hundred!"

Everyone did just that, once Robert was sure they weren't peeking, he ran off.

* * *

I ran out of the lair in excitement, my childish side was going haywire, all because I was playing hide n seek, I was so excited that I had ran into the city as I tried to find the perfect hiding spot.

* * *

 _Much later_

Francisco, Ollie, and Larry had turned the lair upside-down, but they couldn't find Robert anywhere.

"Where could he be?!" Ollie asked in slight worry.

"I don't know!" Francisco added, he sat down and tried to think of anywhere Robert could be hiding.

"What if he went into the city to hide?" Larry suggested.

"I dunno, do you really think Robert would go into the city all alone?" Francisco asked.

Suddenly, the phone began to ring, Francisco grabbed it and answered it. "Hello?" He aeked

He immediately froze up when he heard the voice "S-Snaptrap!" Ollie and Larry stiffened "W-What are you calling for?" He asked nervously.

"...Y-You wanted to check up on Robert?!" Franciscos voice began to fill with panic. "U-Uhh... H-He's napping right now! And I don't wanna wake him up!" He made up an excuse on the spot.

"A-Anyways, there's nothing worry about! Just focus on relaxing! Bye!" He quickly hung the phone up.

Ollie raised eyebrow "Y'know, maybe you should call Snaptrap back, I don't think you sounded suspicious enough!" He said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry! I panicked!" Francisco replied, rubbing the back of his head. He then sighed a little "It doesn't matter now, what matters is we find Robert! Otherwise, Snaptrap will be real mad!"

"R-Right, let's start looking around the city! It's the best bet we got!" Ollie exclaimed. Everyone got up and ran out of the lair to look.

* * *

I had been looking around for a hiding spot for a solid 10 minutes, and I hadn't found anything. In fact, I had received several concerned looks from many people whom passed me. I couldn't think of a reason why they'd be concerned though! I was just playing hide and seek!

I kept running through town, giggling to myself as I kept on searching, there just HAD to be a good hiding spot! The perfect one even! And I was determined to find it!

A little more time had passed, and I was getting tired, I stopped in my tracks and sighed, slumping over. "I'll never find the perfect hiding spot... It's impossible..." I said, frowning a little.

I slowly looked up again, and it took me a minute to realize something...

I was in front of the T.U.F.F building! I gasped intensely "Maybe there's a hiding spot in there!" I exclaimed as I ran into the building and ran up to an elevator, I tried to reach for the button... But i was too short. I jumped for it, but I still couldn't reach it. "Aww..." I said in disappointment, before slowly looking to the stairs.

"No way am I climbing the stairs... I may be three! But I have stan...stan... Standrads...?" I tried saying standards, but failed miserably "The point is I don't want to climb stairs!" I yelled to myself as I placed my hands on my hips.

The elevator doors suddenly opened up, revealing Dudley! He looked at me and gasped as he picked me up "There you are Robert! Why are you down here?" He asked, showing slight concern.

"Uhh... Why are YOU down here?!" I asked him, desperate to change the subject.

Dudley thought for a moment "You make a good counterargument..." He said to me. "I was going to get some ice cream!" He then leaned in and whispered "Don't tell the others, but I snuck out of my cubicle, everyone thinks I'm doing important work."

"Ice cream?! Can I come?! Pleeeeeeease?" I begged, Dudley immediately smiled brightly.

"Of course! Come on!" He yelled as ran out with me.

* * *

I was holding a cone that had 2 scoops of ice cream on it, and Dudley had a cone that had 10 scoops, we were walking back to the office, enjoying our ice cream happily.

"I love ice cream!" I yelled as I licked the ice cream cone.

"I do too!" Dudley exclaimed "Ice cream is the BEST!"

As we entered the office and took the elevator back up, Dudley was the first to walk back in, while I followed after him.

However, I could tell right off the bat that the others already knew that Dudley left, as the moment he entered, I could see he was being glared at by Kitty. Guess no one noticed me yet.

"Dudley! You left to get ice cream?!" She asked in slight anger.

"Uhh..." He quickly ate all his ice cream, as well as the cone, "No..." He said with his mouth full, though he immediately regretted doing that, as he gave himself a brain freeze. "Agh! Brain freeze!" He exclaimed.

"Dudley, we're trying to look for a lost toddler, and you're getting ice cream?!" The Chief added.

"W-Why are you yelling at Mr. Dudley? He went out of his way to buy me ice cream too...!" I spoke up, showing them my ice cream cone.

It took everyone a moment to process that I was actually there, Kitty looked at Dudley in slight shock, "You found him?!" She said.

Dudley's brain freeze slowly subsided, he looked up at Kitty "Yeah! When I left to get ice cream, he was waiting at the elevator, then I took him with me so we could BOTH get ice cream!" He explained.

Kitty sighed a little "Well, at least we found him... Now we can take him to the orphanage." She said.

My eyes widened a little, _I can't go to the orphanage! I already have a dad!_

I gotta think quickly! Or else I'll be taken away from Snaptrap!

"I-I...I don't wanna go to an orphanage!" I blurted out. Folding my arms and pouting.

Everyone jumped in surprise, Kitty looked at me and frowned a little "But why? You can't live on your own..." She said.

I just kept pouting.

"I'm sorry, but we have to take you to the orphanage Robert..." The Chief said to me.

 _Crud! Uhh, what else...?_ I thought.

I clung onto Dudley's leg "I'll live with Mr. Dudley then!" I said quickly.

Dudley gasped in response "That would be awesome! I wouldn't be lonely in my treehouse anymore!" He exclaimed.

"Um, I don't think that'd be the best idea, as far as I'm aware, Dudley doesn't have any parenting skills..." Kitty said, clearly unsure about my suggestion.

"Hey! I know plenty about parenting! For example! It's a good idea to let children eat all the pizza and ice cream that they want!" He exclaimed.

"That's the complete opposite of how a parent would think!" She replied.

"What if you view it as a learning expe-...expe-...experaince?" I pronounced the word wrong.

"You mean experience?" Kitty corrected me

"Yeah! That word!" I replied.

"Hmm, well..." The chief thought about it.

"Pleeeeeeeease?" I begged.

The Chief sighed a little, "Alright, if it makes you happy." He said to me.

"Yay!" I cheered happily.

"Awesome!" Dudley exclaimed "From now on! You can call me your Uncle Dudley!" He said to me.

"Uncle? Seriously?" Kitty raised an eyebrow. "You barely know each other and you expect Robert to-" I cut her off by exclaiming.

"Okay Uncle Dudley!" Her eyes went wide.

Dudley's eyes lit up a little when I said that "Alright! Wanna see me do cool spy stuff?!" He asked me.

"Yeah!" I yelled excitedly. He immediately scooped me up and ran off, laughing like a child. I giggled a little at him.

Suddenly, I snapped out of my childish state. _Quit being a kid for just one minute Robert!_

A more childish sounding voice echoed in my head _But I'm having fun!_

 _I don't care!_ I pushed my own childish instincts and thoughts away so I could think clearly.

 _Okay... I gotta focus on_ _getting back to the D.O.O.M lair, the others must be so worried about me..._ I thought to myself. _I think my best bet is getting Dudley to help me... But I better ask him when we're at his treehouse._

 _Can we play now, pleeeeeaaaaaaaase?_ The childish voice begged.

 _Ugh, fine..._

 _Yay!_

* * *

Dudley quickly and excitedly showed me around the offices, well, I say that, but he just showed me the few really important rooms, Erm, well, important to him...

He did also show me some of his favorite hiding places in the office. Which caused me to giggle in delight, seeing as I was originally looking for a hiding spot, And now I had found my hiding spots and was ready for a game of hide n seek!

Sadly, that would have to wait though, cause afterwards, he took me to his cubicle and showed me what he does there, and that happens to be boring... Paperwork.

"Do you really have to do all of this Uncle Dudley?" I asked, looking up at him from the floor and sighing a little, seeing as we won't have any time to play.

"Yeah... Especially since I'm running out of excuses to NOT do it..." He said, sighing a little.

"Okay..." I said in disappointment, sighing again, this was gonna be a long day... I could tell...

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw that I was no longer at T.U.F.F, instead, I was sleeping in a bed, I looked around and saw that Dudley was in the bed with me. He was wide awake and watching TV, though he didn't realize I was awake.

"Uncle Dudley?" I called out, he looked down at me and smiled.

"Look who's finally up, did ya sleep well?" He asked me, I nodded a tiny bit. "Good, well now that you're up, we can play games!" He exclaimed, jumping out of his bed and stretching. "What do you wanna do?"

 _Maybe I should tell him..._ I thought to myself

"Um, well-" I was cut off.

"We can play tag! Hide n seek! Ohohoh! You can throw this tennis ball, and I can go run after it!" He said excitedly, quickly giving me a tennis ball to throw.

"Uncle Dudley, listen, i-" I was once again cut off.

"Come on! Throw the ball! You know you want to!" He was overly excited.

I sighed and threw the ball, Dudley chased after the ball and brought it back shortly after, his tail wagging quickly.

"Uncle Dudley, I have to-" I looked at him, he was staring at me. I sighed and took the ball and threw it again. He laughed like a child and ran after it again, he once again brought it back again.

"This is fun!" he exclaimed, however because of the ball in his mouth, he spat on me.

"Uncle Dudley! Can you please listen to me?" I asked him impatiently.

He put the ball on the ground and looked back up "I am listening!" He exclaimed.

"No, I mean quit interrupting me and listen!" I yelled a little, Dudley stayed quiet. "Thank you... I have to tell you something Uncle Dudley..." I said.

Dudley nodded a little.

"I...I have a daddy already... and... he's Snaptrap..." I said, Dudley's eyes went wide, He began trying to yell, but he was keeping his mouth closed, so it was muffled. "Um, you can talk now."

"Your dad is Snaptrap?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" He asked me in a panicked tone.

"Cause I couldn't do it around everyone in T.U.F.F! Besides, I trust you the most!" I told him.

"But this is Snaptrap! A supervillain! He's evil!" Dudley exclaimed.

"He may be a supervillain! But he's my daddy!" I exclaimed. "He may be evil! But I love him!"

"That may be true... But, Snaptrap and his henchmen will eventually get arrested! and if and when that happens, you'll be alone!" He said in concern.

"I won't be alone, I have you!" I exclaimed, smiling brightly. "You can watch me when daddy's in prison!"

"Are you... Sure you're okay with that?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. "But... I can't stay here... I have to go back to Francisco, Ollie, and Larry, they're probably worried about me..." I said, frowning a little "We were playing hide n seek, and I left the lair without an adult..."

"Well, I wish I could help, but I don't know how I could." Dudley said, I smiled though.

"Simple, you can take me back to the D.O.O.M lair!" I said, "Once we get there, I can go in myself."

Dudley nodded "Alright then! To the T.U.F.F mobile!" He yelled as he scooped me up and ran off.

* * *

I was sitting in the backseat of the T.U.F.F mobile, even with the seatbelt on though, I didn't feel very safe. I was hanging onto the seat for dear life. "W-We're going awfully fast, aren't we...?" I said in a terrified tone.

"We are!" He said excitedly.

"C-Can you s-slow down please?!" I begged a little, Dudley looked at me briefly and saw how terrified I looked, he frowned a little and slowed the car down I loosened up a little. "T-Thank you..."

"We're almost there by the way." Dudley reminded me.

"Okay..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Ollie, Francisco, and Larry were sitting down at the meeting table in the lair and resting, after hours of searching.

"That's it then... We're dead when Snaptrap finds out..." Ollie said, sighing and looking down at the table.

The phone began to ring, startling everyone. Ollie slowly got up and reached for the phone, his hand trembling, he picked the phone up and answered it, "H-Hello...?" He asked, he quickly pulled his ear away from the phone, hearing a very worried Snaptrap yelling from the phone "Okay! I've been waiting long enough! I WANT TO TALK TO MY SON!" He yelled, he sounded like he had been crying a little.

"B-Boss, Um, you see, Robert is-" Ollie was cut off by someone snatching the phone, he looked down and his eyes widened.

"Hi daddy! I'm doing fine!" Robert exclaimed excitedly, everyone could hear Snaptrap breathing a sigh of relief.

"I-I was just worried that you were-" He was cut off.

"Daddy, you're worrying too much... Ollie, Francisco, and Larry have been taking great care of me!" I reassured him.

Snaptrap chuckled a little "I see, well... I'll see you this Monday then..." He said.

"Okay! Bye daddy! I love you!" I exclaimed as I handed the phone back to Ollie, he smiled and hung it up for me.

Once the phone was hung up, everyone ran over to me and hugged me.

"We were so worried!" Francisco exclaimed.

"You really saved us from Snaptraps wrath!" Larry added.

"Don't ever do that again, okay?!" Ollie exclaimed.

"Okay! I won't!"

* * *

I was now sitting on a stool, facing the corner, "How long do I have to be here...?" I asked, folding my arms and pouting.

"30 minutes." Francisco told me. I growled just a little bit.

"But why?!" I yelled a little.

"For leaving the lair without an adult, and making us worried!" Ollie explained.

"B-But I saved you from getting in trouble with daddy! Didn't I?" I asked them

"That's no excuse, now you sit there and be quiet for half an hour, alright?" He replied, giving me a look of slight anger.

I sighed a little. _Guess I had that coming..._ I thought to myself.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 4! I had a blast writing this! Though I did hit a few walls while writing. But I'm glad it's done!**

 **Anyways, be sure to leave a favorite if you enjoyed, and follow to stay up-to-date with my stories!**

 **This is Robert! Signing off!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edit: Made a small change in this chapter.**

 **Here's Chapter 5! I'm proud of this one, so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Just in case you're wondering, this is Snaptraps POV essentially, this is what he was doing during the 4th chapter.**

 **ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Paternal Instincts

Snaptrap was sitting in his train seat as he looked back at his son, waving sadly at him, his heart shattered at the sight of his childs' expression, he would've probably ran off the train right now to comfort Robert, had it not been for the fact that the train was starting to move.

Snaptrap slouched in his seat and sighed, muttering to himself "I can do this... I can last a weekend away from my son..." He put a hand to his chest as he looked back. he was feeling bad for leaving, but he did have to admit that he could use a vacation from villainy in general, maybe this WAS the right call... Only time would tell.

The train ride was pretty uneventful, Snaptrap didn't really have much to do on the train ride, so he had just watched the things pass by.

As he got off the train, he took a breath in, smelling the tropical air and smiling a little. It was everything he had imagined it'd be. Though he soon found himself frowning.

"I wish Robert was here with me... I bet he'd love this place." He muttered, as he held his suitcases and made his way to the room he'd be staying in for the weekend.

* * *

As entered his room, he took a look around as he put his suitcases down.

The room was simple looking, it had a full-sized bed, with two bedside tables on each side, one having a lamp and a phone, the other, an alarm clock, a TV across from the bed as well. The carpet was a soft blue color, and the walls were a soft red. It wasn't that complex, but Snaptrap didn't mind, he walked over to his bed and sat on it, though he instantly found out that it was a water-bed! He jumped a little in surprise, that caused the bed to move around, Snaptrap grinned a little and jumped again, getting the same effect.

He got up off the bed, walked away, then ran up and practically fell onto the bed, causing it to move around a lot, he laughed to himself as the bed moved. It eventually stopped moving. Snaptrap slowly looked up at the ceiling as his mind began to wander.

He let out a small sigh, _I bet Robert would've loved this, I can picture him giggling nonstop at this bed..._ He thought to himself, smiling a little at the mental image of his son constantly moving around on the bed just to get it to move.

He eventually snapped out of his thoughts as he sat up "Hmm... What should I do, I mean, I can't just sit in my room all weekend..." He said to himself. He suddenly gasped, "I know! I'll call the others and see how Robert's doing!" He exclaimed as he grabbed the phone and dialed the lairs' number.

After a bit of ringing, the phone was answered by Francisco."Hello?" He asked over the phone.

"Francisco, It's me." Snaptrap said, smiling a little bit.

"S-Snaptrap! W-What are you calling for?" Francisco replied, Snaptrap could hear his stutter. But he ignored it and continued.

"I just wanted to check up on Robert and see how he's doing."

"Y-You wanted to check up on Robert?!" Francisco was starting to sound panicked.

"Yeah." Snaptrap replied, though he suddenly had another great idea. "Actually, can I talk to him?" He asked.

"U-Uhh... H-He's napping right now! And I don't wanna wake him up!"

"Why do you sound so-" Snaptrap was cut off.

"A-Anyways, there's nothing to worry about! Just focus on relaxing! Bye!" He heard the phone hang up.

Snaptrap slowly put the phone on the base, his mind suddenly going all over the place, Why was Francisco so panicked? Why was he in a rush to end the phone call?

"D-Did something happen to Robert?!" He asked himself as he began to hyperventilate, his paternal instincts going nuts.

"O-Okay... C-Calm down Snaptrap... Maybe you're overthinking this..." He said to himself as he began to take slow deep breaths, before calming down.

"Maybe Robert really is taking a nap, maybe I'm just overreacting..." He told himself, but he kept wondering. Why WAS Francisco in such a hurry, and why did he sound so panicked?

"I don't have time to be thinking about this right now anyways, I came here to relax, not to stress out about things!" He said confidently. "I got an idea!" He exclaimed as he opened his suitcase and pulled out a Hawaiian shirt and a pair of light blue swim trunks as he smiled brightly "Maybe some time relaxing at the beach will help get my mind off of things!"

* * *

Snaptrap walked in the sand, carrying a beach chair and a beach umbrella as he had sunglasses on, he scanned the area, smiling to see that there weren't too many people around. He found a good place and stuck the umbrella into it and opened it up, then he took the chair and put it under the umbrella, he smiled a little as he sat down and laid back, listening to the sounds of the waves. For the first time in awhile, he was actually truly relaxed.

"Man, it feels kinda nice to not have to worry about what my next evil plan is..." He muttered to himself. As he let his mind to wander yet again, he began thinking about Robert and how much fun they'd have here, "Maybe I'll take him here another time..." He smiled to himself as he began to doze off, letting out a tired yawn. "I didn't realize I was this tired... a quick nap couldn't..." He didn't finish his sentence as his eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep.

* * *

Snaptrap was at the lair, sitting at the meeting table.

 _Wait... Wasn't I...?_

Ollie suddenly ran up, smiling a little "Boss! The plan worked!" He said, Snaptrap scratched his head in confusion.

 _W-Wait, what plan?_

Snaptrap felt himself grinning widely."Excellent! With T.U.F.F out of the way, we can finally cause evil without having to worry!" He exclaimed.

"I still can't believe you used a child in such a way, truly evil!" Ollie praised Snaptrap

"I just used him so I could get one step closer to becoming the greatest villain in the world!" Snaptrap exclaimed as he laughed evilly.

 _H-Huh?! What happened to Robert?!_

"You're so evil Snaptrap!" Francisco praised.

"I know I am..." Snaptrap said, "Soon, everyone will fear the name... Snaptrap!" Snaptrap began to laugh maniacally as lightning struck in the background

* * *

Snaptraps eyes snapped open, he shot up out of his chair and gripped his chest, breathing heavily.

"It was just a dream... Just a dream..." He said to himself.

He slowly got up and grabbed his things before quickly returning to his room. He didn't want anyone to see him like this.

* * *

As he entered his room, he went over to his bed and laid on it, at first, he felt confused. Why did he have such a dream? But, as he thought about, he began to feel disgusted with himself, he huffed, silently wanting to slap himself. He would NEVER think of Robert as a tool!

He let out another huff as he folded his arms. But his expression suddenly softened. He remembered that at the beginning, he DID think of Robert as a tool... Cause he agreed to that dumb plan in the first place... He soon started feeling disgusted with himself again.

His mind began to wander once more as he tried to forget the dream. But instead, his mind went to how Robert got hurt in said dream, and the possibilities he thought up made him start to panic.

"W-What if Robert actually IS hurt?!" He asked himself, hyperventilating again. If Robert truly was hurt, then he'd be crying, and if he's crying, then that means Snaptrap can't be there to comfort him! All these thoughts caused him to cry lightly, he felt like he was about to have a panic attack.

"O-O-Okay Snaptrap, Get a grip! All I gotta do is c-call the lair and see if I can talk to my son! And this time, I won't take no for an answer!" He said to himself, calming down enough to pick up to phone and enter the number and put the phone to his ear. Ollie picked the phone up this time "H-Hello...?" Almost immediately, Snaptrap started yelling.

"Okay! I've waited long enough! I WANT TO TALK TO MY SON!" He yelled, trying his hardest not to cry right then and there.

"B-Boss... Um, you see, Robert is-" Ollie fell silent, causing Snaptrap to panic even more, he was about to yell back, but he stopped himself when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hi daddy! I'm doing fine!" Snaptrap let out a sigh of relief, he felt himself calming down instantly.

"I-I was just worried that you were-" Robert cut me off.

"Daddy, you're worrying too much... Ollie, Francisco, and Larry have been taking great care of me!" He exclaimed. Snaptraps eyes widened a little, but he chuckled nonetheless.

"I see, well... I'll see you this Monday then..." He said.

"Okay! Bye daddy! I love you!" Robert exclaimed. Snaptrap gasped a little, tears stinging his eyes, though this time they were tears of joy, he found that he couldn't stop smiling.

He hung the phone up and laid down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he kept on smiling.

"Love..." he muttered, after he fully calmed down, he let out a yawn, He was definitely tired. "Guess worrying all that time made me tired..." He laughed a little as he slowly closed his eyes, the smile still on his face.

Eventually he fell asleep, knowing that soon enough, he would be reunited with his son.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 5! I REALLY loved writing this, seeing as Snaptrap is one of my favorite characters, I just LOVED writing him as a worried father**

 **Anyways, be sure to leave a favorite if you enjoyed, and follow to stay up-to-date with all my stories!**

 **This is Robert! Signing off!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is finally here! Aw yeah!**

 **This is mainly a fluff chapter, cause I don't have a lot of ideas for this early on. I'm just going with whatever I can think of.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Welcome Back

The last day Snaptrap was gone was pretty uneventful, ever since the 'hide and seek' incident, I've been on my best behavior, I would even receive a few glares from either Francisco or Ollie whenever I would coincidentally be sitting close to the exit, which practically forced me to move away from said exit as quick as I could.

Along with that, I would often notice that I was being stared at a lot (Mostly by Francisco), Guess they DEFINITELY want me to stay in their sights after what happened.

Currently, I was sitting in a corner and playing with one of my toys, it was very quiet. As always, Francisco was watching me like a freaking hawk. And it made me feel very uncomfortable, cause any SLIGHT movement I made, would cause him to stare even more intensely, I could practically FEEL him staring at me.

The silence was broken by the phone ringing, Larry was quick to answer it "Hello?" His eyes widened a tiny bit "Snaptrap? What are you calling for-" I heard Snaptrap suddenly start yelling.

"Shut up and give the phone to Robert!" He shouted. Larry sighed and beckoned me over. I stood up and walked towards him, he them handed me the phone and said. "It's for you."

I grabbed it and held it to my ear "Hello?" I asked.

"Robert! I just wanted to let you know that I'm getting ready to come home!" He exclaimed, I gasped a little and said in excitement.

"Really?!"

"Yup!" Snaptrap replied in a happy tone. "Oh I can't wait to see you again!" He exclaimed, hardly containing his own excitement. However he suddenly grew silent for a brief moment before speaking again. "Robert...?" He said.

"Yeah?" I asked in curiosity, wondering about what Snaptrap was gonna say.

"I never got the chance to tell you this before, but now I can... I... Uhh..." He said hesitated. A look of confusion came across my face.

"What is it?" I asked. Snaptrap gave a small sigh.

"N-Nevermind... I have to go finish getting ready... I'll see you soon..." He told me, I frowned a little.

"Okay, bye Daddy." I said before handing the phone back to Larry, to which he hung it up. I was still a tiny bit vonfconf, but that was quickly replaced with excitement. I ran over to Francisco "Uncle Francisco! Daddy's coming back today!" I exclaimed, jumping around a little in pure excitement. Francisco chuckled in response and said.

"Really now? Well that's good news," He suddenly picked me up "You hungry?" He asked. My stomach growled a little, causing me to giggle and nod.

"Okay, let's go get you something to eat." He said to me.

* * *

When Francisco said he'd get me something to eat, what was coming next was something I least expected.

Apparently, Francisco went out of his way to get me a high chair so he could feed me himself, I can't tell whether he legitimately likes to take care of children, or if he's just doing what the book said.

Nevertheless, I was trapped in a high chair, unable to escape what was to come. Francisco had a bowl of peas and a spoon, which would mean that I had to eat vegetables.

And lemme tell ya something, I hate vegetables... Like, really hate them, and now I was gonna be force-fed them...

"Uncle Francisco? Can I have something else please?" I asked politely. However, he frowned a little.

"Sorry Robert, but you need your vegetables, they're good for you!" He exclaimed, scooping up some peas and bringing them to my face. Causing me to cringe a little.

"B-But..." I stuttered a little.

"No buts. Now, open wide!" He exclaimed, smiling brightly as he brought the peas closer. Guess there wasn't a way out of this... I slowly opened my mouth and braced myself for what was to come. Soon, the spoonful of peas entered my mouth, I slowly closed my mouth and began to chew it, cringing all the while.

 _I think I'm gonna be sick..._ I thought to myself, though I was probably over-exaggerating, but that didn't mean I still didn't hate every second of this. The only good thing out of this was that I made Francisco happy it seemed.

I _somehow_ managed to swallow the spoonful of peas, gagging a tiny bit as I did so. It wasn't so much the taste of it, but it was just the texture of the peas, I didn't like the texture at all. It was VERY sickening to me.

"C-Can I PLEASE have something else?!" I asked a bit rudely this time. Francisco narrowed his eyes a little and said sternly.

"Not with that attitude you aren't!" Seriously, even IF he's following instructions based on a book, he's taking this WAAAAAY too seriously... This just seems so... Out of character for him, even moreso than Snaptrap being a surprisingly good father... But I guess you can never judge a book by its cover...

Soon enough, the torture ended and I was free to go, thankfully...

* * *

After recovering from that horrendous experience, I decided to just sit in a corner alone, I somehow managed to get some alone time, and seeing as I never really thought about the whole "living in a different world" thing too much, now would be the best time to think.

A part of me really loved being here, I not only got to spend time with T.U.F.F Puppy characters, but my own Dad is Snaptrap, my favorite character in the show!

However, another part of me wanted to go home, I knew I didn't belong here, and I don't know if I can handle living here knowing I had friends and family back in my own world.

I let out a sigh as I let my thoughts wander for awhile. However my train of thought was suddenly interrupted by conversation, I looked up from the corner and saw Ollie and Francisco opening a box of some sort. Curious, I stood up and ran over to them.

"What's in the box?" I asked. Ollie looked down at me and sighed a tiny bit.

"Oh, just something your father ordered off of the villian shopping channel... Again." He said. I gasped a tiny bit.

"Ooo! What is it?! What is it?!" I asked, jumping up and down in excitement. my own childish excitement taking over for a brief moment.

"Honestly, I'm not entirely sure..." He responded as he took out what looked like a ray gun, one that you'd find in super hero movies actually, I didn't know exactly what it did, but one thing I knew for certain was this; my inner-child really, and I mean REALLY wanted to try the thing out.

"Can i-" I was immediately cut off.

"Absolutely not." Ollie said firmly.

"But why nooooot?!"

"Because you're only a child! There's no way I'm letting someone of your age use a, what I assume is just simply a new blaster that Snaptrap ordered." He narrowed his eyes at me a little before examining the blaster. "Hmm... We'll have to ask him about it when he gets back..." He muttered before putting it on their meeting table, which is naturally tall enough for me not to reach without a chair to stand on or something to that effect, which means if I TRY to get the blaster, I'll most likely get caught...

 _...What if I knock it down with something? That might work... But what to use...?_ I pondered as I scanned the area for anything suitable to use. Fortunately, there was something.

There was a blue rubber ball near where I usually go when my inner-child is taking over and wants to play. And that ball would be perfect for what I needed to do.

I walked over to the ball and picked it up, thankfully, the others didn't think much of it, and thought I was playing.

I once again, scanned the area, trying to deduce how I could do this.

 _This is a bouncy ball, so maybe if I throw it at the right object at the right strength, it'll hopefully bounce off of the wall to hit the blaster..._

I carefully planned out where I would throw the ball, and coincidentally, if I threw it at Larry's head (whom was currently sitting at said meeting table) it'll hopefully bounce off his head, hit one of the walls, and bounce onto the blaster, knocking it off. However, this required a very precise and calculated throw.

Taking a deep breath, I looked at Larry, "Hey Larry! Think fast!" I exclaimed, throwing the ball at _hopefully_ the right strength.

To my surprise, I got it right, it hit right where I wanted it to, and it also knocked Larry down in the process, which was a bonus in my book, cause I got to see him fall in such a comedic way.

From there, the ball hit the wall and hit the blaster, knocking it off the table.

 _HAH! And my brother said I never pay attention to my schools' lessons!_

Everyone looked directly at me as I couldn't help but smile proudly at what I did, However what I didn't take into account was the blaster firing directly towards me as it hit the ground.

 _Aw crud..._ I thought as I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the amount of pain I was about to receive. However, it never came. Instead, I felt myself being grabbed and practically jerked away from the blaster fire.

I very quickly opened my eyes and looked to see that I was in someones arms, the place I once occupied left a black mark. I looked up and say Ollie looking at me with a rather angry expression. I smiled nervously and rubbed the back of my neck. "Uhhh... Heh heh... Um, Oops..." I said, trying to make it seem like I wasn't intending for that to happen.

"You are in so much trouble young man!" Ollie exclaimed, his expression turning more stern. My eyes widened and I began to stutter.

"B-B-But, It was an accident!" I said back, insisting that I didn't mean for that to happen. Which was technically true. I didn't intend for the blaster to shoot towards me.

"That's no excuse! You could've been seriously hurt!" He began to scold me. Which went on for about a few minutes, I wasn't paying attention though.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally stopped, I looked up at him with a deadpan expression "You done?" I asked in a bored tone. At that point, Ollie looked even more furious at me, which was pretty surprising to me.

Suddenly Ollie picked me up and sat me in one of the corners "Now, you are going to sit there until I let you out, understand?!" He said to me. He sounded like he was about to go mental, which admittedly was rather amusing.

 _Alright, I'm done being a troublemaket for now, I think that everyone's suffered enough._ I thought to myself.

* * *

After the little stunt I pulled, I wasn't left alone... Ever. I was with Ollie, and he was holding onto me rather tightly, most likely making extra sure that I don't cause any trouble. Which I expected to happen, seeing as I basically almost hurt myself.

It was quiet... Like... Really quiet... Which I hated, usually it isn't this quiet. I slowly looked up to Ollie, he was reading a book with one hand and holding me in the other, clearly he wasn't busy. "Uncle Ollie? Why is it so quiet?" I asked, twiddling my thumbs a little in boredom.

"Well, it's probably because-" He stopped himself and looked at me in slight bewilderment "Wait.. Did you just call me uncle?" He asked. I nodded a little and said.

"Yeah, what about it?" Ollie shook his head a little and chuckled.

"I-It's nothing, just caught me off guard is all." He said. "Anyways, it's probably because we don't have much to do in terms of activities. All we can really do is wait for Snaptrap to get back." He explained.

"Umm... What can we do until then, Uncle Ollie?" I asked him. He rubbed his chin in thought and hummed a little.

"I'm not entirely sure honestly. What do you feel like doing?"

"Well..." I was about to say something, but I was interrupted by a yawn.

Ollie gave a light chuckle "I think it's time for a nap." He said.

"But I'm not tiiiireeeed!" I exclaimed, folding my arms and pouting.

"Really now?" Ollie gave a smirk and set me down "Walk in a straight line then." He instructed.

I lifted one foot up and yawned again, taking a step forward, I raised another, and then; without realizing it; started swaying around.

It didn't take long for me to fall on my butt and yawn again. Ollie scooped me back up and laughed.

"What'd I tell you?" He said.

"I-" I yawned once again, rubbing my eyes a little and blinking a few times. "I wanna be awake when daddy gets back..."

"I'll be sure to wake you up when he gets back, okay?" Ollie assured me, rubbing my head a little.

"...Okay..." I said as I began to close my eyes. "Goodnight..." I muttered.

"Have a good rest." He said to me. I closed my eyes and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Ollie, Fransisco, and Larry, were now enjoying this moment of silence, seeing as Robert was asleep.

"Who knew taking care of a child would be so tiresome..." Ollie commented. Sitting in a chair with the young kit in his arms.

"How did Snaptrap handle this...?" Larry asked as he slumped in his chair.

"Not sure, but I can't say I didn't hate the experience." Fransisco said, giving a small smile as he looked at the sleeping child. "I wouldn't mind doing this again honestly!" He exclaimed.

Ollie and Larry both thought about it, and they couldn't exactly disagree. It was hard, and stressful at times. But strangely rewarding taking care of a child. "Perhaps..." Ollie spoke. "But this doesn't mean we're not still evil... Right?" He asked.

Everyone exchanged looks, before shaking their heads. "Of course not! We're always gonna be evil!" Larry exclaimed.

Fransisco took a quick look at the clock and his eyes widened "Oh! Snaptrap's train is coming back today! We should go meet up with him, I'm sure the first thing he wants to see is Robert." The others all stood up as they got ready to head to the train station.

* * *

I slowly began to wake up from my slumber, opening my eyes and blinking a few times as my surroundings came into focus, I could see we weren't at the lair anymore, but outside to the train station. I let out a yawn and stretched a small bit, I could tell Fransisco was holding me, seeing as he was looking down at me.

"Good morning." He greeting me with a warm smile.

"Good morning Uncle Fransisco..." I said, rubbing my eyes. I was about to ask what we were doing here, but was interrupted by a train coming to the station. I looked at the train curiously as the doors opened. Then I realized why we were here. Excitement began to wash over me as my eyes started to light up. I then waited in anticipation.

And my excitement only grew when I saw the person I was excited to see again; Snaptrap. He had gotten off the train in just a few minutes, and when he saw me. His entire face lit up. I wasted no time and jumped out of Fransisco's arms and ran over, then I hugged Snaptrap's legs. "Daddy! You're back!" I exclaimed.

Snaptrap wasted no time and lifted me off the ground, then he gave me a hug "Yes, I'm back!" He exclaimed, he soon held me right up to his face "Did you behave while I was gone?" He asked.

"Uhh, define behave." I said, rubbing my arm a little.

Snaptrap laughed a little "Guess that answers my question."

"Aside from a few things, he was fine." Ollie said.

"It was especially bad the first day you were gone though, he wouldn't stop crying!" Larry exclaimed. "I was getting major headaches because of it!"

Snaptrap smirked a little and looked back to me "You even tortured Larry for me while I was gone?I'm so proud of you!" I giggled a little. "Anywho, now that I'm back, it's time to figure out what we can do as an evil plan!" He exclaimed before laughing evilly.

"Yup, he's definitely back." Fransisco commented

"Men! To the lair!" Snaptrap yelled before he began to run with me towards the direction of the lair. His henchmen tailing behind him.

* * *

 ***slams my keyboard down* FIIIIIINALLLYYYY!**

 **This chapter... Is a LONG time in the making. It's been what, almost a year since I've updated this? Sheesh, I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **My reason is due to major writers block. Fortunately, I'm starting to get back into it.**

 **Sorry if it ends kind of abruptly, I didn't know how else to end it.**

 **So now that this is done. I'll probably take a break from this story, so I can finish other projects. Like finishing up Bonds We Forge for example. But just know I haven't forgotten this story, haha.**

 **Anyways, that's all for now. Be sure to favorite the story if you like it, and follow to get notified of whenever i add a new chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading! This** **is Robert! Signing off!~**


End file.
